Star crossed lovers
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: This is a Ezra X Sabine story. Based a few months after the final fight on Lothal when the Chimera disappears.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a fanfic for my good friend, guardian of grayskull and his bro as this is a Star Wars Rebels fanfic.**_

_**Based after the final fight in Zero Hour Part 2. After two months of searching, Sabine and Ahsoka are about to give up searching for Ezra when they find a clue. Could it lead them to Ezra?**_

_**I don't own Rebels, Disney or any of their characters. I hope you enjoy.**_

**Tatooine:**

Sabine and Ahsoka had landed to refill their ship with fuel, they were talking about how they had no clue to where Ezra could be or if he was alive. Sabine was sat on the sandy floor while looking at a holographic picture of her and Ezra a few weeks before he disappeared.

"Never give up hope," Sabine looked up at Ahsoka who was holding two water containers then handed one to Sabine. "If I know Ezra, he's still alive and thinking of anyway to come back to you." Ahsoka told Sabine who was looking hopeful again, she deactivated the hologram then placed it back inside her belt.

"I am hopeful but we've had no clues to where the Chimera could've ended up," Sabine got up and punched the hull of the ship. "I wish that Ezra never pulled off that stupid stunt and stayed with us but no, he wanted to be a hero." Sabine screamed, Ahsoka could sense how angry she was about Ezra leaving her so she placed one hand on Sabine's shoulder to comfort her.

"You really cared about Ezra, didn't you?" Ahsoka asked, Sabine didn't want to admit it but her feelings for Ezra were deeper than she thought they were.

"Without Ezra, it feels like a huge part of me is gone," Sabine confessed, she sat down then Ahsoka sat down with her. "When we do find Ezra, I'm going to tell him the truth." Sabine admitted, Ahsoka smiled then looked at Sabine but then Sabine's comms started flashing so she answered it.

"_Spectre 5? Are you there?" _Sabine and Ahsoka's eyes widen as they recognised the voice on the other end.

"Hera, is that you?" Sabine asked with a smile on her face, the comms went quiet which made them give up hope until they looked up to see a huge grey and orange spacecraft landed. Sabine and Ahsoka stood up in time for the ramp of the ship to lower and out stepped Hera Syndulla, she walked down the ramp with a smile as she and Sabine hugged each other.

"What are you two doing on Tatooine?" Hera asked, Sabine and Ahsoka showed Hera a holographic map of the galaxy starting from Lothal to Tatooine.

"We've been searching planets from the path that the Chimera took," Ahsoka explained to Hera then the captain of the Ghost looked at the planets they had visited. "What brings you to Tatooine, Hera?" Ahsoka asked, Hera escorted Sabine and Ahsoka on to the Ghost to see Zeb, Chopper and Kallus in the loading bay.

"Good to see you again, Sabine," Zeb smiled, he hugged Sabine while Kallus shook Ahsoka's hand. "Looks like we're all reunited again, let's go and find the kid." Zeb shouted and everyone agreed, they all made their way up to the sitting area to discuss planets where they haven't searched for Ezra.

**The Ghost, Sabine's room:**

Sabine was in her old room while cleaning her weapons, she was thinking about Ezra and her when they were younger. The one thing that always made the Mandalorian smile was remembering all the times that Ezra used to flirt with her, Sabine knew that he was messing with her but the more she thought about it, the more it made Sabine think that he was serious about how he felt about her.

"I guessed you would be in here," Sabine looked up to see Hera standing in the door with a smile on her face. "Ezra on your mind again?" Hera asked as she walked in and sat next to Sabine who had placed her gun and rag on her bed.

"Do you think he would've stayed if I told him how I felt about him?" Sabine asked as she blushed her hair back, she had started to grow her hair out but kept the colour purple. Hera smiled as she sat back and looked at Sabine who was looking down at the floor.

"You know that Ezra did what he did to protect the ones he cared about," Hera reached into her back pocket and took out a small holo disc. "Ezra asked me to give this to you if you ever wanted to know the truth about him." Hera admitted, Sabine was surprised as she slowly took the holo disc and looked at it while Hera walked off to leave Sabine to watch the holo disc as it activated by her touch and it projected a hologram of Ezra.

"_Hey Sabine. If you're watching this then I guess I'm either missing or worse. I recorded this in case you ever lost hope and this is for you to never give up." _Sabine started to feel tears roll down her face as she watched the holo message. _"You may think I stayed on the Chimera to act cool then you're wrong; I did it to protect the people I care about, especially you. Sabine, I've been in love for as long as we've known each other." _Ezra admitted which made Sabine smile and blush: Ezra was in love with her and he did everything for her. _"I remember how much you loved my old Lightsaber so I made you something and it's under your bed." _Ezra's hologram winked at Sabine then it deactivated, the message had made the Mandalorian smile as she had started to wipe away her tears.

"Ezra left me a gift under my bed, what does it have to do with his old Lightsaber?" Sabine asked herself so she decided to have a look under her bed to find a small metal box. "I wonder what's inside?" Sabine asked, she slowly raised the top off and to her surprise: Ezra had left her a new version of his earlier Lightsaber. "Thank you, Ezra. When I use this, I'll be thinking of you." Sabine whispered as she held the Saber Blaster close to her heart, she was missing Ezra more than anyone could imagine.

**The Bridge:**

Everyone was on the bridge of the Ghost, they were waiting for Sabine to arrive and after waiting several minutes, Sabine showed up with the Saber Blaster attached to her belt. Zeb was the first to notice the new gear around Sabine's belt then everyone else noticed it too, Sabine unhooked it and held it up.

"Ezra made this for me and left it under my bed," Sabine explained to the team and they smiled, Hera knew that Ezra wouldn't leave Sabine empty handed and she was right. "So, is there any planets left that was in the Chimera's path?" Sabine asked as she sat down on the seat behind Hera just as Kallus activated a Holo Map for all the planets in the path of Chimera's path.

"All the planets is green are the ones you and Ahsoka have searched," Kallus pointed as Ahsoka and Sabine nodded. "The ones in red are ones we've searched." Kallus updated the crew, he then moved his hand over to some planets that were still blue. "And these are the planets in the Chimera's path we haven't checked yet." The crew looked at the planets then Ahsoka closed her eyes and held her head as if she was in pain, Zeb was the closest and lucky caught the Jedi before she collapsed.

"Ahsoka, what is it?" Sabine asked as she helped Zeb keep Ahsoka on her feet. "Did you feel something?" Sabine asked as she was worried, Ahsoka raised her head and pointed at one of the planets then Kallus zoomed in on it.

"I felt trouble from that planet and the feeling was familiar too," Ahsoka explained to the crew which made them confused. "I believe that it's our missing friend." Ahsoka smiled, everyone turned around and looked back at at Holo Map as Kallus was getting information about it.

"The planet: it's Dathomir," Kallus informed the crew and they were shocked to hear the planet's name. "How are we going to do this?" Kallus asked as he looked at the crew, they then started discussing who was going to search for Ezra and who was going to remain on the Ghost. Meanwhile, Sabine was looking at the Saber Blaster while thinking about Ezra as her grip tightened on the weapon.

"_Hold on, Ezra! We'll coming for you!" _Sabine thought, she looked up with a determined look on her face: no one and nothing was going to stop her searching and saving Ezra. Sabine turned around and faced the Ghost crew as she joined in how the operation was going to work.

_**This is the end of the first part of my Sabezra fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it so far. Did you like the gift that Sabine got? How will the mission go? And will they find Ezra? **_

_**Find out next time! Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to chapter 2 of my Sabezra fanfic and I hope you enjoy it as much as you liked the first chapter. Will Sabine find Ezra or will it be too late? **_

**Dathomir:**

The Ghost was hovering in the sky while Hera did a scan of the planet to locate any lifeforms, Sabine walked in and sat next to Hera with a hopeful expression on her face. Hera turned around and looked at Sabine to see that she had taken out a Holo Disc and activated it which revealed an image of Sabine and Ezra hugging.

"Cute picture," Hera complimented, Sabine nodded then she looked up and out of the front window. "We'll find him Sabine, I promise." Hera sat forward then held Sabine's hand which made the Mandalorian nod, a tear rolled down Sabine's cheek then Hera rubbed it off like a mother caring for their child. Sabine was about to speak when the console started beeping, Chopper sped in and started checking what was going on.

"_Beep! Beep-beep-beep, beep-beep!" _Chopper screamed as loud as he could, Hera then checked the console and read the results.

"Chops right! There's one life sign and it's on the other side of that mountain!" Hera shouted and it was at that moment that the rest of the Ghost crew had arrived on the bridge. "Sabine, you go with Kallus and Ahsoka to check who it is." Hera told the three and they nodded then left as they left Hera, Zeb and Chopper on the Ghost to watch over them.

**Dathomir surface:**

Ahsoka, Kallus and Sabine had taken the _Phantom _and flew down close to the mountains, they were prepared for anything in case it was wounded Imperial soldier. When they got to the location of the life sign, they saw the remnants of a crash escape pod. Sabine ran over to check it out and could see no sign of life but then they heard footsteps coming towards them, Ahsoka and Sabine activated their Lightsabers while Kallus pointed a DC-15S Blaster Carbine at the direction of the noise.

"Whoever's there, come out slowly!" Kallus shouted, the footsteps walked even slowly towards the three then walked out from behind a huge bush. The three were surprised to see that the figure was none other than Ezra Bridger who looked terrible: his clothes were torn and he was covered in scars.

"EZRA!" Sabine shouted, she deactivated her Blaster Saber then hugged Ezra as tight as she could. Ezra looked down at the young woman who was hugging him, he smiled then hugged Sabine back.

"Sabine. I thought I would never see you again!" Ezra exclaimed, Sabine looked up at the scarred young man then placed a hand on his face which made Ezra smile. "How did you find me?" Ezra asked as he looked up at Kallus and Ahsoka, Kallus placed his gun away and Ahsoka lowered her Lightsaber.

"We found you by following the path of the Chimera," Ahsoka explained, Ezra nodded then looked down at Sabine with a smile. "Where is the Chimera?" Ahsoka asked as she looked around, she couldn't see any remnants so a crashed Imperial Stardestroyer.

"Don't know; I jumped into an escape pod and fired away," Ezra explained to the others, Sabine looked up at Ezra and he could see tears rolling down her face. "I did what I did to protect the people close to me, for you." Ezra explained as he wiped Sabine's tears away, Kallus and Ahsoka nodded at each other then looked at Sabine and Ezra.

"Come on, Ezra. There are others who want to see you again." Ahsoka smiled then the four walked off towards the _Phantom _to return back to the _Ghost. _

**The Ghost, above Dathomir:**

The _Ghost _was hovering above Dathomir when they heard the _Phantom _reattach itself to the ship, the remaining crew ran towards the back of the ship to see Ahsoka and Kallus walk out towards them.

"Any luck?" Hera asked with a hopeful look, Ahsoka and Kallus stepped to the side to reveal Sabine walking with a battered and scarred Ezra Bridger. "Ezra! You're alive!" Hera shouted, she ran over to Ezra then hugged him then Ezra and Zeb gave each other a hug which surprised everyone.

"It's good to see you again, kid." Zeb smiled, Ezra nodded then she looked at the crew with a smile. "Let's get you washed up and get some food in ya." Zeb told him and Ezra nodded then he and Sabine walked off to get sorted while the others stood and watched the pair walked off.

**Later on:**

After he was washed and got into some clean clothes, Ezra walked towards the sitting area and saw Sabine cleaning the Saber Blaster. She looked up and saw Ezra wearing orange trousers and a long black top, he sat down next to Sabine as she placed the Saber Blaster on the table.

"It's so good to have you back, Ezra," Sabine smiled, Ezra nodded then Sabine laid her head on his shoulder. "When you disappeared, it felt like I had just lost a huge part of me." Sabine confessed, Ezra looked down then looked up at Sabine.

"I promise you, Sabine. I will never leave you again." Ezra promised as he held Sabine's hand. "For now on, we do things together." Ezra told her and Sabine agreed, the Mandalorian moved closer to Ezra then kissed him on the lips.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." Sabine confessed, Ezra smiled then the pair kissed again but this time, it lasted longer than a minute.

"Sorry to walk in on you two," The pair turned around to see Hela stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. "I just came by to check on Ezra, how are you doing?" Hela asked, she sat down opposite the couple then noticed that they were holding hands.

"I'm feeling great, thanks Hera," Ezra smiled, he looked at Sabine who was also smiling. "Is there anything you need me to help out at all?" Ezra asked, Hera shook her head with a smile as she looked at the pair.

"No besides, Sabine only joined back up with the crew to find you," Hera told Ezra then he turned and looked at Sabine. "She's been on Lothal protecting it until you return then she and Ahsoka started searching the galaxy until we found them on Tatooine." Hera explained, Sabine nodded as she looked at Ezra.

"Ezra, can we can return back home?" Sabine asked politely, Ezra looked at Sabine and was surprised: she had called Lothal her home. Ezra nodded which made Sabine smile, Hera was happy for the pair then she got up and walked towards the bridge to set a course to Lothal.

**Landing bay:**

Ezra and Sabine were training in hand to hand combat, they were doing it to keep active and prepared for any fighting to come on Lothal. The pair stopped to have a drink, Sabine looked at Ezra then started thinking about how their lives would change if they stopped fighting and moved to a different planet.

"Sabine, can we not go back to Lothal?" Ezra asked which surprised Sabine, she knew how much Lothal meant to Ezra. "I think that we should move to somewhere new and start a new life." Ezra suggested, Sabine thought about the idea then nodded at Ezra's idea.

"Where did you have in mind?" Sabine asked, Ezra activated a Holo Map which all the planets in the current section of the galaxy. "What about that planet? What's it called?" Sabine asked as she pointed at a planet, Ezra selected the planet then it showed up all the information about it.

"The planet's called Naboo; it's home to both Nabooian humans and Gungans," Ezra read then he looked at Sabine. "The humans live in the city and the Gungans live in the swamps, how does Naboo sound?" Ezra asked, Sabine smiled then nodded at Ezra.

"I'll go and tell Hera to change course to Naboo." Sabine told Ezra who nodded, Sabine climbed up the ladder and headed towards the Bridge while Ezra stayed behind and started thinking about his and Sabine's new life.

"You leaving us to start a life?" Ezra turned around to see Zeb standing on the top path, he climbed down the ladder and walked over to Ezra. "So, this is your last time on the ship?" Zeb asked with a small smile, Ezra nodded.

"Yeah. Me and Sabine want to start a life of our own," Ezra told Zeb as he sat on top of one of the crates. "But I promise that you haven't seen the last of us." Ezra smiled and Zeb smiled back, the two then shook hands then gave each other a bro fist.

"Contact us whenever you want to or need to," Zeb told his "brother" and Ezra nodded, the two then headed towards the bridge to meet up with Hera and Sabine. "Do you want help with packing up?" Zeb offered, Ezra nodded so the two decided to head to the room that Sabine and Ezra were sharing and started packing until Sabine arrived and joined in.

_**This is the end of chapter 2 but don't worry, there's more to come. Ezra and Sabine are leaving the Ghost crew and gonna start a normal life on Naboo. What do you think of them living on Naboo instead of Lothal? **_

_**Have you enjoyed Star Crossed Lovers? If there is another Star Wars pairing from Clone Wars or Rebels that you would like to see, PM me or request it in the reviews. **_

_**See you all next time. Bye for now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to the finale of my Sabezra fanfic and I do hope that you've enjoyed it. If you would like a sequel to this about Sabine and Ezra's future, drop me a review and I'll do it.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Outer Rim Border:**

The Ghost had entered the Mid Rim part of the galaxy as it was making its way to the planet of Naboo, the journey had been quiet as Ezra and Sabine were sat in their room talking about their new life. They were nervous as the only life they had known was with the Rebellion, they had never thought about living a normal life without fighting. They were talking about their future on Naboo when the door opened and there stood Ahsoka with a smile on her, she stepped into their room and looked at the couple.

"The others want to see you in the sitting area," Ahsoka told the pair, Ezra and Sabine nodded then stood up and followed her to the sitting area only to see Hera, Zeb, Chopper and Kallus standing around with balloons. "We wanted to throw a party for you two." Ahsoka told the pair which made Ezra and Sabine smile.

"We hope that you never forget us," Hera smiled as she handed the pair a drink, they nodded then looked at their family with a smile. "And we hope you two have a happy life on your new home: To Ezra and Sabine!" Hera cheered as she raised her glass, everyone copied as they all smiled.

"To Ezra and Sabine!" Everyone cheered, Ezra and Sabine looked at each other then tapped their drinks together. The party then began as they made the Ghost made it's descent towards Naboo and it's capital city: Theed.

**Theed:**

It wasn't long until the Ghost landed in the hanger bay by the palace and just as it arrived, a tall woman who was wearing white combat clothes and her hair was in a ponytail. The ramp to the Ghost lowered and out stepped Ezra, Sabine, Hera and Ahsoka who then walked over to the woman, she walked over and shook Ahsoka's hand.

"Ahsoka, it's been awhile," The woman smiled then she turned to the others who were smiling back. "It's good to see the Ghost crew again." The woman walked over then shook their hands.

"It's good to see you again, Princess Organa," Hera replied, Ezra and Sabine nodded in agreement then they were greeted by another old friend. "Captain Rex, look who's come." Leia called over, Rex walked over to his friends and shook their hands then he turned to face the Princess.

"All the defense perimeters are set up in case of an attack," Rex informed Leia who was happy to hear the update then he looked at his friends. "What brings you lot to Naboo?" Rex asked with a smile as he crossed his arms, Ahsoka turned and looked at Ezra and Sabine.

"We're here because Ezra and Sabine wanted to start a life away from Lothal," Ahsoka told Rex as Ezra and Sabine stepped forward. "I contacted the Princess if she knew where they could live." Ahsoka told the captain as she looked at Leia, the Princess smiled at the group then looked at the couple.

"I actually do know a place where they could live," Leia informed them then escorted them out of the hanger bay and into a corridor. "I found out that my biological mother was from Naboo, she was the Queen then the Senator. Anyway, she owed a place in the Lake Country in Varykino." Leia told them as they made their way to a Nabooian speeder, they got into the speeder then sped off towards the Lake Country.

**Lake Country, Naboo:**

After a 25 minute ride, Leia, Hera, Ahsoka, Ezra and Sabine arrived at the house: it was a beautiful house with front view of the whole lake. Ezra and Sabine had a look around while Ahsoka and Hera spoke with Leia and Rex about the place.

"This is a beautiful place, your Highness," Ahsoka complimented, Leia smiled and nodded as she walked over to the balcony and looked at the view. "Thank you for letting Ezra and Sabine live here." Ahsoka thanked then she extended her hand, Leia shook Ahsoka's hand just Ezra and Sabine had returned from looking upstairs.

"I hope that you two enjoy your new home," Leia asked the happy couple, Ezra and Sabine smiled at each other then nodded at the Princess. Ezra walked over to Leia then the two shook hands with a smile, everyone was happy for Ezra and Sabine.

**Few weeks later:**

After the Ghost crew helped Ezra and Sabine moved their stuff into their new home, the pair tried to live a life without fighting but it was hard at first. Over time however, it became easy as Sabine had decided to spend her time decorating the house and Ezra was helping out at the palace with Leia and Rex. Sabine's hair had changed to red and purple plus, she had decided to grow it more as she wanted to try something new.

One day, Ezra had returned home to see Sabine spray painting their dining room purple. Ezra smiled as he climbed out of the speeder and walked up the staircase, Sabine turned around in time to hug her boyfriend.

"How was work, Ezra?" Sabine asked as she got back to decorating, she was adding some finishing touches to her paint which was of all the Ghost crew.

"Not bad: I was helping Leia at the palace as our family is flying by to accept rewards for helping save the galaxy," Ezra informed his girlfriend as he removed his jacket and placed it on the hanger. "She wants us to be there too and I said we would." Ezra told Sabine who smiled, she was looking forward to seeing everyone again. Sabine turned around to see Ezra doing something to the speeder but what Ezra was actually doing was something that Sabine wouldn't see something coming.

"What are you doing, Ezra?" Sabine asked as she placed down her spray can on the table and walked over towards the speeder. Lucky, Ezra was quick enough to get the surprise and place it inside his jacket pocket just as Sabine stood against the vehicle.

"Sabine, there's something really important that I want to ask you," Ezra spoke up, Sabine looked at her boyfriend with a smile. She then watched as Ezra knelt down on one knee and held up a gold ring with a rainbow coloured jewel on top, Sabine was surprised that Ezra was proposing to her. "Sabine Wren, will you marry me?" Ezra asked with a smile, Sabine looked at the ring then nodded as tears rolled down her face.

"Ezra Bridger, I will marry you," Sabine answered as she started crying, Ezra smiled as he slid the ring onto Sabine's finger. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed while Ezra stood up and held Sabine's hands.

"Not as beautiful as you, Sabine." Ezra complimented which made Sabine blush, the pair moved close to each other and kissed as the sun glowed behind them. Ezra and Sabine were looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together on Naboo as normal civilians and heroes to some people then later on in their lives, they would be married which they were looking forward to.

**Epilogue:**

A year had gone by and a lot had changed: Ezra and Sabine were happily married and something marvelous had blessed the couple as Sabine was pregnant. Nothing else had changed: Sabine had used her painting skills and was asked by Leia to brighten up all the schools for the young children, Ezra was now helping out by maintaining all the droids in the palace. The happy married couple were looking forward to their life together with their kid on the way, things were looking great for the new family on Naboo.

_**That's the end of my Sabezra story and I hope that you enjoyed it. What did you like about the story and would you like more? Hoped you like the new look I gave Sabine as I thought she could change her hair style as she grew up. **_

_**Don't forget to drop a review and hope to see you all again! Bye!**_


End file.
